Tick Tock
"That bird keeps going!" - Kai Plot The episode starts out with Zane, underwater, beating the record for the longest time underwater. The ninjas are happy at Zane's record and go to Sensei Wu to find out if they unlocked their full potential. After finding him, Sensei Wu is disturbed. The Ninjas explain that they are sure they have reached their full potential. However, Sensei Wu corrects them, saying they have gotten their physical potential, but they have not reached their full potential, or true potential. Sensei Wu begins to relate a story about his childhood, how his brother, Lord Garmadon, was nice and friendly. He told them they were the best of friends. One day, while they were practicing their skills, Wu lost his katana, and his older brother sought to find it, knowing their dad would be mad. He finds the sword after clambering over the wall, however, he is bitten by a snake. "A legendary snake..." Sensei Wu comments, as he tells the ninjas that the snake biting Garmadon made him develop an increasingly darker nature. He then tells them that he is to go on a journey. The ninjas are taken aback, yet, they decide to go to the village to post signs about Lloyd's dissappearance. As Zane is posting signs, he sees the Falcon, the same one that guided him to the Destiny's Bounty, and Lloyd's fort. He and the ninjas follow it. Zane follows it obsessively, oblivous to all but the falcon. A montage shows of the ninjas, going through all sorts of terrain to reach the falcon's destination. As they come upon a frosted forest, the others are too tired, yet, Zane goes forward. As he follows it, the falcon suddenly drops to the snowy ground. Zane picks it up, and finds it is merely a robot, or android. Zane proceeds into a hollow tree, with a spiral stairs that leads down. He finds an assortment of many things. He then finds a blueprint with a figure on it. He drops to his knees, yelling in disbelief. The other ninajs, seeing the hollow tree, find Zane, still on his knees. They inquire why he is at his position, when Zane tells them he is a robot. He shows them his stomach, which is hollow, with an assortment of cords and cables. He tells them that he is a robot, nothing less, or more. Zane then asks if he can be left alone. The ninjas agree, and follow out of the room. The trio (Kai, Jay, and Cole) are both shocked and reproachful about Zane's secret. However, they come upon Treehorns, which try to kill them. They dodge their attacks, and are unable to defeat them, until Zane comes. Zane leads the ninjas into battle, and they defeat every one of them, but things take a turn for the worse when the Queen arrives. Suddenly, Zane, by unlocking his heart, releases his full potential on the Queen, who joins her fellow Treehorns in retreat. The ninjas note that Zane has reached his full potential. Very happy, Zane, Kai, Jay, and Cole, begin the long trek back to the Destiny's Bounty. Meanwhile, Pythor P. Chumsworth, is still desperately trying to reunite the snake tribes. The other leaders begin to doubt Pythor, saying that soldiers will begin to ask questions. Just then, one of the snakes get in a tussle with one other, and their staffs are relinquished from them. The anti-venom from the snakes drips onto the floor, giving Pythor an impulse. He gathers all of the staffs and puts them in a leaning formation on the table, he then slides a peice of paper in the middle, showing where the four Silver Fang Blades are.Then the General serpentine were happy. Meanwhile, Sensei Wu is on top of one of the Mountains of Impossible Height. A vortex then erupts, and he is dissolved into it. He reappears in the another dimension, where he is greeted by his twisted brother, Lord Garmadon and he was laughing in an evil way. Cast *Kai- Vincent Tong *Jay- Michael Adamthwaite *Cole- Kirby Morrow *Zane- Brent Miller *Nya- Kelly Metzger *Falcon- Paul Dobson *Sensei Wu- Paul Dobson *Store Owner- Paul Dobson *Dr. Julien- Mark Oliver *Lord Garmadon- Mark Oliver *Pythor P. Chumsworth- Michael Dobson *Skales- Ian James Corlett *Fangtom- Mackenzie Gray *Skalidor- Michael Dobson *Acidicus- John Novak Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the new Lord Garmadon with four arms. *This episode states that Zane is a robot or "nindroid" as Jay dubbed him. Gallery Zane his dad and the falcon.png|A picture of Zane, his father and pet Falcon. Zane reaching his potential.png Zanes blue prints.png|the blueprints for Zane and his Falcon. Zanes past.png|Zane with his father making soup. YourANindroid!.jpg|Zane finding out he is a Robot. ZaneCloseUp.jpg YoungSenseiWu.png|Young Wu and Garamadon fighting for fun. NRG Zane in Tick Tock.png|Zane unlocking his True Potential by finding out who his Family and true identity is. Pythor_and_Anacondrai_Staff.jpg|Pythor searching for the Map of the Fangblades. Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 Category:Television